


Fighting is Fun

by addict_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pillow Fights, slight annoyance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Never engage a warlock in a pillow fight, even if you are a highly trained demon hunter.





	Fighting is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluff one-shot.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

 

It was late at night when Alec returned to the apartment he shared with Magnus. He'd helped Jace with a ton of paper work after a crazy demon attack.

It had been two days since the attack, but there were a lot of things to explain when they nearly demolished a museum and created a massive chain car crash in Times Square. All because of a Vetis demon stealing all sparkly artifacts from the Museum of History. While fighting with him and nearly blowing a hole in the side of the building and destroying half of the inside of it, Clary had sent Jace a message that she and Simon needed help.

As it turned out, Simon and Clary had stumbled upon three Elapid demons. Of what Alec had gathered, Jace and Clary had fought several of those when they'd been with Sebastian, though those they were fighting were bigger according to Jace. Their massive snake-heads and thick, scaled bodies made it difficult to kill them. It wasn't an easy task with their black-green ichor burning everything that touched, especially when the arrow Alec had shot at the demon splashed the ichor everywhere, including his arm.

Their fight had taken place in Times Square, which had resulted in the big car crash and hundreds of people running away scared to death.

The Inquisitor was going to be really mad, but at least they'd kept the city safe.

Two days of paperwork later, he was dead on his feet, his arm still hurting where the burning ichor had touched his skin, and all he wanted was a bath and to sleep.

What Alec hadn't expected to find when he arrived home was a party in full swig. The dozen motorcycles parked in the alley should have been a dead give away.

He grabbed one of the vampires looming in the hallway by the collar and shoved him toward the stairs. The vamp stumbled, cursed, then charged back at Alec.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Alec muttered.

The vampire hissed loudly, baring his fangs, ready to strike. Alec drew a dagger from his pocket.

“Get out of here! You're most definitely not welcome. And don't worry about your friends. They'll join you in a second.”

“You have no business here, Shadowhunter!”

Alec stared at him incredulously. He marched inside the apartment, and before he could track down Magnus and kill him, he bumped into Lily.

“Oh, you're home!” She beamed, glass of Bloody Mary in hand. “Magnus would be delighted.”

Alec frowned, tightening his grip on the dagger. “Get your vampires out of here, Lily. Party's over.”

“Oh, but we just arrived.” She pouted. Though, when she noticed the murderous look in his eyes, she smiled tightly. “Of course. We'll be out of your hair. It might prove more difficult to kick out the fey, tough. You know, what with the Cold Peace…”

“Fuck the Cold Peace!” Alec stormed into the living room. It was packed with dancing faeries and vampires and Magnus. He was in the middle of them, glass of something pink in hand, swaying to the seducing music. “EVERYONE OUT!”

The music stopped. All heads turned to the seething man in the doorway.

A fey boy with blue hair asked who invited the Shadowhunter.

Magnus made his way out of the frozen Downworlders around him. “That would be my boyfriend.”

“Probably not for long,” someone commented.

“We were invited here by the warlock.”

“Yes. We won't take orders from a Shadowhunter.”

Alec's blue eyes frosted. He turned slowly to look at the vampire he'd encountered in the hallway, now joining the party and having the audacity to comment.

He wanted to say that he could take them all down and make it look like an accident, but he knew better. He was the Head of the Alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Magnus touched a hand to his shoulder, pulling him away from the doorway. “I'm afraid the party's over, folks.”

As everyone passed them on their way out, Alec caught some of the things they were saying.

“…definitely has him constricted.”

“Nephilim can't be trusted.”

“It's probably a new trend between Shadowhunters to have a pet warlock.”

Magnus's hand gripped his shoulder tighter, grounding him, keeping him from charging to the blue haired fey boy who said the last sentence.

Lily was the last to leave, apologizing for Vector, the vampire who'd caused trouble.

Then they were alone.

Alec wrenched away from Magnus's hold, heading into their bedroom. He could tell by the sounds that Magnus was turning the living room back to its original state instead of a club dancefloor.

He pulled at his clothes, leaving them in a black, dirty pile in the middle of the bathroom, before getting a much needed shower.

When he was done, some of his anger had dissipated under the hot stream of water and the tired feeling had returned with a vengeance. Alec knew that they'd have to talk, and they'd possibly have a fight, but he wasn't looking forward to that.

Magnus was laying on the bed, dressed in red, silk pajamas. His hands were linked behind his head. His cat eyes followed Alec as he marched out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. The black Marks stood out in contrast with his pale skin.

“Are you hurt?” Magnus noticed the red burn on his boyfriend's arm.

Alec bit on the inside of his cheek, rummaging through the closet for a pair of clean boxers.

“Alexander, I'm sorry. I was bored. I had no idea when you'd return. Hell, I even thought the party might take your mind off the events from the past few days.”

“Right. Because parties make everything better,” Alec muttered sarcastically.

“They do.”

Alec whirled around, stepping into his boxers. “Look, Magnus. I'm tired. I'm still healing after the fight. All I wanted was a bath, maybe some wine, and just to chill with you.”

Magnus sat up on his knees on the bed, pulling Alec closer. His knees bumped the edge of the bed. Magnus's fingers hovered on the burnt skin on Alec's arm, then blue sparks left his fingertips, healing the injury.

“That wasn't necessary,” Alec mumbled.

“I hate seeing you hurt.” Magnus caressed Alec's arm, smiling softly. “Of course I know you prefer the quiet to the party I thought would help. I see where I was wrong.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He snatched his pillow, whacking Magnus in the side of the head with it. His eyes widened when Magnus reciprocated, taking his own pillow and slapping it against Alec's side. He hadn't expected that.

Magnus lifted a brow in challenge.

Alec thwacked Magnus in the head with his pillow until he was giggling like a little boy. He remembered when he'd engaged Jace in a pillow fight a short while after they'd become friends. Robert had found them in Alec's bed laughing with tears, feathers everywhere. He'd scolded them for the immature behavior, not normal for boys their age and especially for a Shadowhunter.

What Alec hadn't expected was for Magnus to keep conjuring pillows when the ones they were using gave away. Alec could feel his Stamina Rune burning on his leg as he rolled around, avoiding right on time a mouthful of feathers as the pillow Magnus used to hit Alec exploded.

Alec seized two yellow pillows using one as shield and the other to hit Magnus wherever he reached.

At some point, Magnus got bored and it took Alec a moment to realize why he couldn't keep up with the pillows thrown at him. Magnus sat in a mountain of white feathers and natural wool flicking his hands lazily. He kept conjuring pillows of various sizes, immediately aiming them at Alec.

“Stop!” Alec laughed, covering his head.

“You started this nonsense, Alexander. I must agree it is far more entertaining than any party I've organized.”

“Magnus!” Alec kicked a particularly large pillow, which ricocheted back at Magnus, hitting him in the face. Alec took advantage of the startled warlock, to scurry to his side and straddle his hips. Then he picked a batted pillow and smacked it to Magnus's head, not relenting until he irked Magnus so much that his eyes flashed cat-like before all the pillows floating around them exploded.

They fell exhausted in a mass of feathers and wool.

“That was fun,” said Alec breathlessly. He plucked a couple stray feathers from his lips, scratching his nose.

Magnus merely huffed. It made Alec turn to look at his boyfriend. His breath caught in horror and amusement. There were feathers stuck in Magnus's hair due to his excessive use of gel and glitter.

When Alec started laughing loudly, Magnus rolled on top of him, catching his wrists above his head.

“I don't find anything funny about this situation.”

“Maybe this will teach you to use gel with moderation.”

“You foolish little Nephilim.” Magnus chuckled, leaning to catch Alec's lips in a deep kiss.

Unbeknownst to Alec, his head thrashing under Magnus's skilled lips and fingers made feathers stuck in his own hair. There would be a time for plucking feathers out of their hair, but later—much later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a few words. :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
